El dolor de una perdida
by DragonJuvia15
Summary: Gray tiene que perder a Juvia para darse cuenta lo importante que es ella para el. Advertencia hay Nalu! disfruten :3


Si tan solo no hubiera dicho esas palabras o si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás sin duda preferiría no haberla conocido a verla de esa manera.

Era un día soleado en Magnolia, los pájaros cantaban, las flores estaban en todo su esplendor y los animales despertaban de su largo sueño como en un típico cuento de hadas, pero ese día era especial, una celebración se estaba llevando acabo y en un gremio en particular se escuchaba un gran alboroto!

-Hielito ¿dónde estabas? Te hemos estado esperando y Erza se acabó el pastel-le grito un dragón Slayer a un chico de ojos grises.

-No te incumbe cabeza de flama! - dijo fastidiado y molesto.

-Se supone que en los cumpleaños se debe estar feliz Gray - dijo una sexy albina con una sonrisa es su rostro.

Del chico no salió una sola palabra.

-Vamos a divertirnos ujuuuu - una chica de cabello castaño grito con un barril de alcohol en sus brazos.

Pues qué más da era una fiesta y si por algo se caracterizaba Fairy tail es por ser el gremio más ruidoso de todo Fiore, nadie le tomo importancia a la actitud del Moreno con la cicatriz en la frente y de dispusieron a pasarla bien. Después de un rato todos le presentaron sus regalos a Gray unos más lindos que otros y otros tan horribles que Gray sólo los dejaba a un lado.

-Que no pudiste comprar algo mejor cabeza hueca? - le dijo Gray a Natsu.

-Eres un idiota! Por eso pensé que te gustaría - Natsu le pego un puñetazo y como siempre la pelea involucro a medio gremio donde empezaron a volar objetos de un lado para otro. Sin embargo una chica detrás de una columna no se animaba a darle una pequeña bolsa color azul con brillantes que sostenía en la mano, estaba tan nerviosa que no se podía acercar.

-Vamos Juvia solo tienes que dárselo y alejarte- pensaba la hermosa maga de cabellos azules.

-Gray tu ropa le dijo Lucy.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue q..qué? - dijo mirando su cuerpo que sólo lo cubría sus pantaloncillos.

Ya la pelea se había calmado, pero el humor de Gray era de los mil demonios. Gray conversaba con Lucy y Erza mientras Happy y Charle estaban con Wendy en la barra. Wendy había observado a Juvia desde hace un tiempo así que decidió levantarse y animarla.

-Juvia puede que a él le guste tu regalo pero no lo sabrás si nunca se lo entregas - le dijo con un tono dulce la pequeña.

-Si Wendy-san tiene razón - le respondió Juvia.

Vamos Juvia es ahora o nunca- Juvia se acercó rápidamente con todo el valor del mundo para entregarle la bolsa con su regalo al mago de hielo, de repente a unos pasos de Gray se resbalo con una botella que había dejado la anterior pelea y en un instinto trato de agarrarse de algo para no caerse cogiendo el collar de Gray y acto seguido este cayó en dos pedazos uno lo sostenía la maga en el suelo y otro apenas colgaba del cuello de Gray.

Gray no se había percatado de la presencia de la maga y al ver su collar roto se enfureció demasiado, ese objeto representaba mucho para él y ese momento hizo que se rompiera el hilo.

-Eres una tonta, fíjate por donde caminas, lo hiciste a propósito, pero estoy cansado de ti, ojalá desaparecieras así no serias una molestia para mí.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, Gray no pensó en lo que dijo y es que Juvia jamás hubiera querido lastimarlo, pero el idiota descargó toda su ira sobre la persona equivocada. Juvia soltó la bolsita azul y de esta salió una pequeña bolita de cristal rodando hasta detenerse al ser golpeada por la pata de una mesa. Sus ojos ya mostraban algunas lágrimas y con un hilo de voz dijo "Juvia lo siente Gray-sama".

En ese momento entro una mujer muy agitada... Ayúdenme por favor hay un monstruo afuera y está atacando a la gente. Lo que había acabado de pasar no había sido olvidado pero todos salieron para mirar lo que estaba pasando. Era enorme y poderoso y aunque estaba el equipo más fuerte de Fairy tail el gigante les estaba ocasionando problemas. Lucy no estaba luchando ella solo observaba, era extraña su actitud ella siempre hubiera saltado a la acción no tan alocadamente como Natsu pero si hubiera ayudado al contrario estaba en una esquina, el monstruo en un momento inesperado se fue hacia ella.

Lucy! -Grito Natsu que se encontraba lejos y no alcanzaba a llegar donde ella se encontraba.

Lucy-sama ! - Juvia intervino recibiendo el golpe que iba dirigido hacia Lucy.

-Más basura? - agarro a Juvia con su mano y la acerco a su rostro y mirándola detenidamente se rio.

-buajajaajajajaja ! La tristeza es lo más hermoso de este mundo y tú estas llena de ella. Eres una mujer rechazada e infeliz.. El amor cuando no es correspondido es tan divertido! Juvia bajo la cabeza con sus lágrimas a punto de salir de nuevo.

Pensó en todo lo que había sufrido en toda su vida, lo que le había dicho Gray y su depresión aumentó.

Si pequeña lo mejor es morir!. Perfecto vamos a limpiar al mundo de personas como tú y absorbiendo su poder mágico dejo a Juvia inmóvil.

Juviaaaaaa! - Todos gritaron acercándose en todas direcciones pero el monstruo hizo una barrera de agua con la magia que acababa de obtener de Juvia y los golpeó a todos. Maldito - Gray congelo el agua e intento llegar a Juvia.

-¿La quieres? Ve por ella! - el monstruo con tono burlón la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra una muro. El golpe había sido fuerte pero lo más preocupante es que había sido en su cabeza. Juvia trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos mientras veía preocupados a sus compañeros de gremio. Involuntariamente sus ojos se cerraron y de su cabeza empezó a salir un líquido rojo. Es sangre! (¿Qué más puede ser?), no Juvia no te duermas -Wendy se acercó rápidamente y trato de curarla.

De un momento a otro apareció una silueta más grande que ese monstruo - era el viejo había llegado a proteger a sus hijos. Y con la Fairy law acabo con ese mal nacido que había atacado la ciudad. La gran mayoría estaban heridos pero la chica peli azul se encontraba en la peor situación. Wendy le pidió a Jet que trajera lo más rápido posible a Porlyusica, ya que ni con su magia fue capaz de hacer algo por Juvia. Llévenla al gremio- dijo Erza

Gray sin dudarlo la levanto y la puso delicadamente en la camilla de la enfermería del gremio tan pronto como llego.

Juvia no me hagas esto, despierta por favor! - Miraba su herida mientras acomodaba su cabello detrás de su oreja.

¿Que paso? - Dijo una anciana que acababa de llegar, salgan todos ! Wendy ayúdame. Después de un rato salió la anciana con una cara que preocupo a todos los presentes, pero más preocupante aún era que Wendy había salido llorando a más no poder.

Hice todo lo posible por ayudarla, pero si uso más mi magia alteraría sus capacidades motoras, ella está viva pero en estado de coma.

¿Qué? - ¿Pero cuando despertara? - pregunto Erza.

Es mejor que se hagan a la idea de que ella ya no estará, en cualquier momento puede morir o tal vez pueda despertar, pero generalmente en estos casos las personas nunca despiertan. Gray sintió como si su corazón fuera pinchado por un millón de agujas.

Eres una mentirosa, si puedes hacer algo por ella! - Gray apretó sus puños y salió del lugar.

¿Quién lo iba a juzgar? Todos sentían una gran impotencia al ver que no podían hacer nada y en la cabeza de Gray deberían estar rondando las últimas palabras que le dijo a Juvia. Lisanna se quedó acompañando a Juvia en la enfermería mientras todos estaban en el gremio tratando de recuperarse por lo que habían acabado de oír y por los golpes que les había dejado ese monstruo.

Erza salió a buscar a Gray, ya que estaba preocupada y dejarlo solo no era una buena idea en ese momento. Al llegar lo vio sentado en el puente viendo su reflejo en el agua y se acercó diciéndole "Gray ella te necesita más que nunca lo único que podemos hacer es estar con ella mientras despierta, imagina la cara que pondrá cuando lo primero que vea sea a ti a su lado".

Gray respiro profundo, Erza era su amiga y ella más que nadie sabía todo sobre él, entre ellos había demasiada confianza. Yo...yo no debí haberle dicho eso, fue un accidente... Pero es que en la mañana me había encontrado con Lyon y el idiota me recordó a Ur y dijo muchas cosas que me hicieron sentir tan mal aunque no era su intención me recordó que Ur había muerto por mi culpa... Ella no tenía la culpa, yo soy un idiota... Si no la hubiera conocido tal vez ella estaría feliz y no sufriría por un idiota como yo.

Cállate Gray, asume tus responsabilidades y ya lo hecho hecho esta, todos desearíamos tener una máquina del tiempo pero si la tuviéramos olvidaríamos lo que es ser un humano, los humanos cometemos errores y es de valientes el pedir perdón.

Gray agacho su cabeza y la tomo en sus manos.

Mira Juvia quería darte esto. De su bolsillo saco la bolita de cristal que tenía una pequeña fisura. ¿Sabes lo que es? Gray miro el objeto confundido.

No lo sé, ¿Qué es?- pregunto.

Gray esta es la esfera de los sentimientos, esta agua que contiene la bolita es especial, es prácticamente imposible de conseguir, se dice que es una agua creada por los dioses y es que cuando la tocas ves la persona que más amas en el mundo.

¿Qué? Pero tú la estas sosteniendo y yo no veo nada.

No lo ves porque es lo que refleja mi corazón y es personal por eso no ves lo que yo estoy viendo ahora. Sonrió levemente al ver la bolita, (todos sabemos a quién vio en el cristal).

Toma, lo puso entre las manos de Gray, ahora dime si es mejor que no la hubieras conocido. La esfera reflejaba a Juvia sonriendo con brillantina en el reflejo. Gray apretó fuerte la esfera y comenzó a llorar.

Las heridas del corazón nos hacen fuertes aunque ahora estés sufriendo Gray. Ella es una mujer fuerte y no se dejara vencer, tenlo por seguro. Ven volvamos al gremio en estas situaciones es donde la familia debe apoyarse más.

Gray guardó la bolita en su bolsillo (extrañamente tenía algo puesto) y volvieron al gremio. Muchos estaban tristes, Lucy estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Esto es por mi culpa, ella fue capturada por protegerme.

No es tu culpa Lucy - dijo un neko azul.

Claro que sí, ella es la única que sabe de mi situación por eso me protegió.

¿De qué hablas Lucy?- ¿qué situación?- le pregunto Natsu.

Ella, ella se dio cuenta y decidió apoyarme, yo tenía miedo de decirlo pero yo...yo... Estoy embarazada.

Ahhhhh? - al unísono sonaron las voces de todos. Para nadie era un secreto que estaban saliendo pero eso ya era otro nivel.

¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo Lucy?- dijo un poco enojado el Dragón Slayer de fuego. Yo no pude decírtelo Natsu. No sabía cómo hacerlo - seguía llorando hasta que sus palabras comenzaron a ahogarse por el llanto. Natsu la abrazo - no pude protegerlos esa vez, le debemos mucho a Juvia.

NATSUUUU!- unos ojos asesinos se posaron sobre él. Tan joven y en estas ? Te dije que te protegieras, pero hacerlo sin casarse los voy a castigar! - Erza masacro al pobre de Natsu mientras todos trataban de volver en sí, habían sido muchas emociones en un solo día y no estaban preparados para tanto. Gray guardo silencio y entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Juvia.

Gracias Lissana yo me quedare con ella. La albina entendió el mensaje saliendo de la habitación. Él se sentó en la silla donde estaba Lissana y comenzó a hablarle sin mirarla, no podía resistir verla de esa manera.

Juvia además de hermosa eres tan valiente, gracias a ti Lucy y su bebe se encuentran a salvo. ¿y quien iba a decir que el cabeza hueca dejaría embarazada a Lucy? Erza no lo mato porque tiene que responder por el bebe pero por poco y lo hace. Sólo recuerda que tendremos 30 hijos no nos dejaremos ganar. Hablo con ella toda la noche como si en realidad pudiera escucharlo y estuvieran sosteniendo una conversación hasta quedarse dormido.

Gray despierta, te traje el desayuno. - le dijo Mira. El chico no quería probar bocado pero no podía despreciar la comida de Mira.

Gray salió del gremio fue a su casa a arreglarse y de camino compro unas rosas azules, sabía que eran las preferidas de Juvia y las puso en un florero en la mesa. Mira lo arreglé, se quitó su cruz de plata y delicadamente lo puso en el cuello de Juvia. Eres mi razón para vivir, no puedo perderte. Hablaba con ella y esperaba que la maga de agua lo escuchara. Así pasaron 6 meses, ella no presentaba mejorías pero nadie perdía la esperanza.

Lucy entró gritando a la enfermería acompañada por Wendy y Erza. Vamos Lucy puja 1...2...3 Mira es una niña es igual a Natsu. – Dijo la pequeña.

Si es hermosa dijo Lucy mientras la sostenía.

Ojalá no sea igual de idiota que Natsu - pensó Gray.

Natsu entro después de haber vomitado, era tan valiente pero no pudo aguantar el parto de Lucy y él ni siquiera lo estaba sintiendo.

¿Quieres cargarla? - le dijo Lucy, Asintió con su cabeza y torpemente alzó a la pequeña. Es hermosa Lucy, sé que tendrá tu inteligencia y tiene mi cabello rosa. Sería lindo llamarla Nashi.

Me gusta :D llamémosla Nashi.

Juvia ahora vuelvo - Gray iba saliendo del lugar

Espera Gray ¿no quieres cargarla tú también? – Dijo Natsu con gran emoción. Estaba nervioso nunca había alzado a un bebe – Natsu la puso en sus brazos.

Es hermosa Natsu, te felicito – dijo con una leve sonrisa, algo que no habían visto desde que Juvia había caído en ese estado.

Queremos que seas su padrino y la madrina Erza – dijo Lucy

Pero yo no…..Juvia – balbuceo Gray.

Entiendo dijo Erza, la madrina mejor será Juvia.

Si magnífica idea – dijo Natsu.

Pero Juvia no…... – lo interrumpió la chica de las armaduras, ella va a despertar y ellos pueden esperar.

Si podemos esperar :3 – dijo Lucy. De repente todos entraron querían conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia y se peleaban por cargarla y mimarla. Gray dejo a la niña en las manos de Mira y se sentó de nuevo al lado de Juvia.

Vamos todos afuera Lucy y la niña necesitan descansar! – dijo mandona Erza.

Una semana había pasado después del nacimiento de Nashi todos habían vuelto a la normalidad pero unos padres inexpertos recibían constantes consejos de Bisca y Alzack, En la enfermería Gray de nuevo hablaba con Juvia poniendo unas rosas azules en el florero.

¿Es hermosa no crees? Unas lágrimas rebeldes comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pensaba en lo felices que hubieron podido ser, agacho su cabeza tomando la mano de Juvia.

Perdóname Juvia.

¿Gray-sama? ¿Por qué está llorando? – esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Juvia despertaste! – la abrazo ni siquiera podía hablar bien.

¿Qué sucede Gray-sama? ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Juvia tu caíste en estado de coma por mi culpa, ya han pasado seis meses, perdóname por lo que te dije ese día, no quería decirlo tú eres muy importante para mí. Juvia se sentó en la cama – No fue su culpa, no se preocupe Juvia lo perdona, siempre lo hará. Su collar ¿Por qué lo tiene Juvia? Porque es muy importante para mí y esta bolita me mostro a quien amo más que nada en este mundo por eso decidí que ella lo tuviera. Juvia lo miro confundido – Gray se abalanzo a besarla. Sus labios se juntaron tiernamente cumpliendo las expectativas de ambos, Juvia no se desmayó de puro milagro. Todos entraron, habían reconocido la voz que emitían y estaban tan felices que hicieron una fiesta para celebrarlo, Juvia y Gray fueron los padrinos de la pequeña Nashi y aunque 30 hijos era una exageración estaban seguros de que iban a formar una linda familia.

Lastimosamente las situaciones límite nos hacen reconocer lo que tenemos y lo que estamos a punto de perder, no esperemos a estar en ellas para demostrar nuestros sentimientos y hacer de nuestro futuro un futuro lleno de luz.


End file.
